theotherhungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CAREERGAL06
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have THE OTHER HUNGER GAMES Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Glisten Celestia - Female - D1 - MistyLovesAsh Age 16 Weapons Bow and arrow,Longsword Skills: Charismatic,Speed, Strength, Aim, Looks,Smart Weakness: Arrogance,Pride Inter View Ange: Sweet, Insecure Strategy: *Strategy in the games: Stick with the careers throughout the bloodbath, dominate the bloodbath with her fellow careers and then go off with her weapons and supplies to build a camp. Later on in the games down to the last 5-6 she would go and tell the careers shes going to go and hunt but secretly run off with supplies and hideout til a the last two and wait with her supplies and food til the last dies of hunger or kills her with her bow and arrows ( Weapon). *raining center & Chariot Ride: Dressed in a glimmering gold gown with a beautiful headpiece, the dress would sparkle in the light of the capital making her look lusty,beautiful noticeable. Alliance: with the Careers Backstory:She has trained in the careers academy since she was very little. She has always wanted to take part in the games. She has trained her whole life with a longsword and bow and arrow which she is very skilled at. She is not like all of the other females from district one she is very strong and determined like a district 2 female and has the looks of a district 1 female. Appearance: Slim curvy figure, long flowing blonde hair, beautiful bone structure,deep green glimmering eyes. Training: She would show off her strenght on the first day using her weapons shes most trained with (Bow and arrow,longsword) For the rest of the days she would learn about eatable plants,and knot tying and different things to do with survival for when she escapes from the careers. Interview: Glisten would play the sexy, desireable tribute, but sweet and makes a few jokes warming up the crowd as shes the first one. And shes honoured to bring pride to her district and be apart of the games. Omg! This wiki is awesome! I've been wanting to make a wiki like the Hunger Games wiki for so long, but just never got around to it. If it ends up being as quality as THG wiki, you can expect I'll be on here a lot!!!! :D (And yes, I have been banned from that wiki. For incredible stupid reasons) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle That would be awesome! The only thing i think you could improve from just looking at it (I haven't looked at most of the pages yet) is that the color sceem (sorry, I'm a bad speller) kind of reminds me of a bumblebee. But yes, I will help you make some pages on here! The other wiki's I'm on are hard to edit at the moment, so this is great! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle I didn't say you HAD to change the colors, but I found these a bit garish. But yes, I think the colors on THG wiki are pretty dull. Thank you for making me an admin! I've been an admin on a few other wiki's so I (kind of) know what to do. I hope that this wiki gets to be bigger and more known then the origional wiki. Ha, I'd love to see what happens if the admins on THG wiki came here! :) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle If you tell them when you are turning 13, they will set the ban to end then. I know from experience, because I am blocked from the whole wiki for the same stupid reason :/ I'm mature for my age too, and I'm a better user then a lot of the people who are the right age. Anyways, I might check it out, but I did glimpse something about the comributing competition. I do like the color's now, and I just wanted to ask you, if (in the future, not right now) it would be ok for me to experiment with the theme? Oh, and on the front page, I saw some random pictures that had nothing to do with THG, and I was just wondering what those are doing on there? Just because I'm curious. Again, thanks!!!! :) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle Ohhhhh ok! I like the Idea of the one that automatically shows new photos. For the one of the awesome pictures, It seems cool, but a bit random. Maybe it would be better on your page? Oh well, you can do whatever you want. And thanks, I'll probably mess with it in a while, but it saves the old ones so if you don't like it you can always change it back. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle Ok! Sadly, I'm not going to be on for a few days. (I'm going on a trip :P) But yes. Getting on chat sometime would be nice. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle welcome Hi I was just wondering if everything was allright on this wiki. You only have 2 edits and I would like you you to know that i really apreciate every single edit made on this wiki. Me and GlimmerandSparkle are trying to get this wiki more popular than the regular THG wiki. If you want to help than please tell everyone about this wiki. Me and GlimmerandSparkle want you to know how grateful we are about you being here. Thanks! CAREERGAL06 04:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC)CAREERGAL06 it's fine here i fount this wiki when i was looking up info on the hunger games, i haven read the books yet, but i will soon. one day when it comes out on DVD i will see the movie. the only thing i dont like about the other wiki is they get to much spam and vandels. i of course will help you with this wiki in any way i can.Wingman1 Wingman1 09:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Why where you banned from the hunger games wikia? Annamisasa 21:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi! can i b a admin Mwahahahahagirl (talk) 19:53, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Mwahahahahagirl hello if ya need any extra admin help let me know. someone was uploading porn to your wiki today, i think they are global blocked now, i am not sure. Wingman1 01:51, September 22, 2012 (UTC)